JIRENMA
by Anemone Kurai
Summary: Chapter 9 is finally up! This is Ending #1 I couldn't resist #2 will be out soon! What happened to everyone? Please R&R! I'm not good at summarizing.
1. Deja vu

"Hatori!!" Momoji came out yelling his name. "What?" Hatori sat outside on the porch overlooking the pond and snow came down. Momoji ran outside, "I want to visit Tohru-san, it's snowing and I want to go and visit her" Hatori hesitated for a bit, "Hatori." Momoji pleaded with him. "Fine"  
  
They walked toward the gate out of the main house and as soon as they stepped outside a young girl who looked between the age of 18-22. She had long red-purplish hair and green eyes; wearing a school uniform that they didn't recognize from their area. She stood looking at the house, she heard Momoji talking loudly and as soon as they saw her he stopped talking. She turned around and looked at them and bowed. "Excuse me" and she walked passed them. As soon as she passed them Hatori and Momoji felt a feeling of déjà vu, so did she but she walked on as if nothing.  
  
Momoji looked at Hatori who was staring at her as she left their sight. "Ne, Hatori." He nodded in agreement, "Let's get going."  
  
They soon arrived at Shigure's home and as they drove they saw the same girl walking toward the house. Hatori and Momoji looked at each other then looked at her again but she was gone. They walked to the door and already heard Kyo and Yuki fighting.  
  
"You stupid cat, why don't you just leave" "Shut up you rat, that's what you are a rat that can't be trusted." Tohru stood walked, "ano. both of you." she stood there with not knowing what to do. They were always fighting. Just then Hatori and Momoji walked in.  
  
"Tooru!"  
  
"Momoji-san! Hatori-san! It's nice to see you again" "Ne Tooru! Guess what?" Tooru just stood there smiling. "I saw a pretty girl today in front of our house and then we saw her again on our way here and she was wearing.." Kyo and Yuki got this bad look on their faces, "Don't worry it's nobody from our school. She was wearing this school uniform that didn't look like it was from here." Kyo and Yuki sighed a relief. The last thing they needed was a girl from their school and other school's finding out where they lived. It was hard on Tohru because a lot of them were jealous of her. They would always bully her and try to get close to both Kyo and Yuki.  
  
They sat at the table, with Tohru serving them tea. Hatori signaled to Shigure, "Can I speak to you for a moment" Shigure smiled but Hatori had a serious look on his face. "That girl Momoji was talking about, I felt a strange when she walked by us. Momoji felt it too." Shigure just sat there, "And?" "She was staring out in front of the main house and she passed by us, Momoji felt it too, 'déjà vu'" "Déjà vu?" "Also, she had green eyes and a red-purple hair, not at all anything normal."  
  
"Could she be." "Impossible, Akito-san would know about it, all of us there, there is no way." As they were discussing this, Momoji was outside playing with Kisa who happened to pop out of know where. "AH!" Momoji shouted and pointed to the hill. Kyo who was on the roof lying down to get away from Momoji opened his eyes and saw the girl.  
  
"Hatori! Hatori!" Momoji yelled. Hatori and Shigure both looked at him and saw what he was pointing at. Shigure, "Is that her?" Hatori nodded.  
  
Kyo jumped down and was standing right next to Yuki and stared at her. Tohru who was in the kitchen had no idea what was going on.  
  
The girl on the hill looked down at them and bowed and kept walking.  
  
Yuki and the other looked at each other in bewilderment. Not knowing Kisa had gone off and played on her own, they started talking.  
  
Momoji, "Did you feel it?" Kyo didn't say anything, Yuki and Shigure nodded in agreement. Shigure, "Have you two ever seen that uniform?" looking at Kyo and Yuki. Yuki thought for a bit and Kyo too. Yuki nodded, "No I don't remember that uniform being from here." Kyo who was in deep thought surprised everyone with that. "I" They looked at him. "When I ran away for 4 months last year I remember seeing that uniform in an old picture in a different prefecture up north not to far from here." Shigure, "Well she can't possibly be a threat." Deep down though Shigure knew that might not be the case if she's hanging around the Souma house.  
  
At a lake near by on Souma property, the girl was bending down sitting near the lake looking at it. She then started to cry for no reason. She sat there not thinking about anything, just silent and still like a statue.  
  
Kisa came out and was running out and about and saw her. She didn't feel scared of her but she felt that there was something that she couldn't explain, so she went to pick up a flower on the other side of lake and ran back to her. She stood there next to her but the girl didn't move.  
  
"Oneechan" and Kisa put the flower in front of her. The girl looked at Kisa and smiled. She took the flower from Kisa, "Thank you". The girl moved to a rock near her and sat down and smiled at Kisa telling her its ok to sit on her lap. Kisa smiled happily and sat on her lap and they both stared out at the lake. Kisa didn't mind the quietness but she wanted to talk. "Neechan, you have pretty hair and I like it. You know you are like Tohru- neechan." She got up and looked at her, "I will be right back" Kisa left and soon enough she came back with a flower crown she made for her and put it on her head.  
  
At the house Kyo and Hatori were still pondering. Yuki and Shigure were with Tohru. Momoji who wanted to go play some more looked for Kisa.  
  
"Kisa! Kisa!" Momoji shouted but no answer. Momoji ran back to the house, "Kisa is gone! I can't find her anywhere" Hatori and Yuki and Kyo in unison, "What?" Tohru came out and heard the fuss, "I'm sure she's around here, let's just go look for her." Kyo, "I'll go you stay here so when she gets back at least she sees you." "I'm going to" Momoji and Yuki both ran after Kyo. Hatori stood up, "Excuse me" he had this feeling he knew where she'd be and in hopes to find that girl.  
  
The girl put down Kisa and disappeared into the trees. She came back with a flower crown for Kisa. She kneeled down in front of Kisa; "close your eyes" without saying a word Kisa got it and closed her eyes. Hatori appeared and stopped in tracks. He saw the girl turn the white flowers into lavender ones. Kisa opened her eyes and smiled. "Neechan!" She placed the crown on her head and just smiled.  
  
Ayame came and yelled out "Ha-ch-" and was cut off by Hatori's hand. They looked at Kisa and the girl and walked behind Kisa.  
  
Kisa, "Hatori-jichan, Ayame-jichan" The girl turned and stood up. She bowed and patted Kisa on the head. "Good-bye" and kissed her head and was leaving. Before she could Hatori stopped her, "Stop, please wait." Ayame got in front of her and stopped her so she couldn't leave.  
  
She turned around at them, "I'm sorry, excuse me" and she tried to go around Ayame but he wouldn't let her go. "Ayame" Hatori shouted. And she was on her way. Ayame, Hatori and Kisa all walked to the house. Momoji, Yuki and Kyo were relieved to see her again and Tohru, "I told you she was ok" Kisa ran to Tohru.  
  
"Neechan, I saw a pretty girl today. She is almost like Tooru-neechan. Look she made me this crown. First the flowers where white and then I closed my eyes and they were lavender!" Tohru, "Wow! How pretty. I didn't know these kind where around here."  
  
Hatori stood next to Ayame and Shigure, "I saw her." "Huh?" they said in unison. "Kisa closed her eyes and the girl, she put her hands over the flowers and the color changed." Ayame, "The girl doesn't seem like a threat. That she doesn't know anything about our family." Hatori and Shigure looked at each other in amazement that he was being serious.  
  
Shigure, "Even though we have to tell Akito-san"  
  
??????? 


	2. Stranger in the Night

That night everyone slept over Shigure's house. Although Ayame tried to sleep with Yuki, Yuki locked his door; Kyo locked his door; and they both made sure that Tohru locked her door so Ayame couldn't get in, so he slept in Shigure's room. Hatori and Momoji slept in an extra room.  
  
Kyo who couldn't seem to sleep woke up and decided to go for a walk. It was already 4 a.m. and still not tired. He walked toward the lake and saw the girl from before sitting on the ground. He was going to ignore her, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Then finally he saw her fall over. He rushed to the girl and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. He knew he would transform if he picked her up but he didn't want to just leave her there. He was trying to think of something but couldn't think of anything of how he was going to get her back to the house without him turning into a cat. He tried waking her up again and she didn't move. In that he figured she wouldn't know he transformed by the time they got to the house. So Kyo took a deep breath and picked her up. He stood there holding her, in human form. He was really confused about it too, because normally he would have transformed. After a while looked at her and had this strange feeling like he's known her, but he's never met her. He ran back to the house with the girl in his arms.  
  
When he arrived everyone was still asleep. He placed the girl lying next to the table and put the blanket over her. He ran and knocked down Shigure and Hatori's door.  
  
"What is it?" they both said at the same time. Yuki came out of his room, "Shut up and go to sleep you stupid cat" Ayame who seemed to be awake was sleeping still, and Tohru didn't hear the fuss downstairs.  
  
Kyo pointed to the girl lying on the floor under the blanket. "I found her outside while I was going for a walk."  
  
Hatori walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "She has a fever, someone get some ice." Hatori got up and got his medical bag from the car. He put the stethoscope on to check her pulse. "She has a slow beat. You found her outside?" The rest of them just stared down. "Yeah. She was sitting perfectly fine in front of the lake then suddenly she fell over."  
  
Yuki, "How did you get her here?" "I carried her." The rest of them looked shocked because he didn't transform. "Ah. I didn't change into a cat. I was able to pick her up and run over here. I just don't get it."  
  
Yuki, "That's because you're a stupid cat." "What do you know you stupid mouse?" "Calm down you two you want to wake up Tohru?" Shigure was always the one to suggest her name whenever they fought, they seemed to quiet down when he did this.  
  
The next morning Tohru was bright up and early. Downstairs everyone was awake except for Kyo. He was usually practicing outside in the morning or fighting with Yuki, but this time it was neither. "Tohru-kun, looking for something?" Shigure asked her. "Ah! Tohru-kun always makes the best breakfast!" and he ate away. "That's because she's the only one who knows how to cook in this household." Yuki retorted back. "Aren't we in a foul mood?" "Hmp." Tohru, "Where's Kyo he's going to miss breakfast." Hatori walked in, "Kyo's in his room." "I'll go get him." "No need Tohru-san, he'll come down." Yuki and the rest of them looked at him. Momoji, "I'll be right back"  
  
Momoji went upstairs to Kyo's room, lying in his bed was the girl he found. No name. "She has no name" was all he could think of. Kyo didn't like having people in his room, but there was no other place to put her since Tohru usually just walks in everyone's room except for Kyo's. He looked at the girl's uniform, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knows he could have seen that uniform before. A knock came to the door and it was Momoji.  
  
"Kyo-san, you feel it too ne?" he just nodded. "When me and Hatori saw her I felt a strange feeling. I didn't think we'd be able to hug another without transforming. Isn't it exciting?" Kyo sat there and Momoji sat on the other side. It's been 3 days since she's been there, lying in Kyo's bed, without Tohru's knowledge. "Ne, Kyo-san" "hm?" "Why do we have to keep this from Tooru-kun?" Kyo didn't have answer. He flashed back to 3 nights before when he found her.  
  
Hatori, "Let's wait till she wakes up and talk to Akito-san about it. No need to have Tohru-san worry over her." They all thought about it and pictured Tohru actually being worried for a complete stranger. Yuki, "She'd most likely have her sleep in her bed where she would have to sleep on the floor" Kyo, "She probably try to feed the girl in her sleep" Thoughts just came in and they decided not to tell her. I mean after all it wasn't like they were lying to her.  
  
Kyo looked at Momoji, "I'm not exactly sure, you should ask them" and he pointed below him referring to the people downstairs. "Let's go get some breakfast before Tohru really starts to wander." As they got up to leave and closed the door behind them, the girl opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She sat up and gave a good look around the room, it was really a plain room, and Kyo didn't decorate really well. She moved and sat against the window and looked outside. She could see a small glimpse of what was the lake farther out more. She remembered falling over but that was it, nothing more.  
  
Downstairs Tohru was trying to calm down Yuki and Kyo who seemed to be fussing. Shigure and Hatori sat watching them, while Ayame tried talking over Yuki and Kyo.  
  
The girl upstairs listened to them argue. "They sound like a cat and mouse," she thought. Even though she was sleeping for 3 days she for some reason could hear them bickering. Although for some strange reason sometimes she thought it was herself just dreaming, but after hearing them she knows now, she wasn't.  
  
Kisa who was now awake and was sleeping in Tohru's room went into Kyo's room. Before she opened the door she knocked and opened. "Oneechan" she said. She walked over and smiled at her. "Everyone will be happy you are awake." The girl didn't really know what Kisa was talking about but she put her finger to her mouth and made a "shhh" sound, "let's keep it a secret" Kisa didn't quite understand but she nodded. Kisa left the room and went downstairs.  
  
"Your finally awake. Good Morning Kisa" Tohru said with a smile. "Tohru-neesan, Good morning" Kisa sat next to Momoji. She couldn't keep quite so she whispered in his ear, "Neechan is awake but she told me to shhhh" Momoji almost jumped to tell the others but remembered about Tohru. He kept his cool and pretended like Kisa told him something funny. He didn't like keeping things from Tohru, none of them did. Hatori looked at Momoji and he gave him a look. "Excuse me" Hatori got up and went upstairs.  
  
Hatori knocked on the door and found the girl changed into her uniform. She bowed to him, "Thank you. I'm sorry to have caused you much trouble." She started to walk toward the door but he closed it before she could reach it. She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. Please forgive me. My name is Soma Hatori. You are in Soma Shigure's home. Kyo found you near the lake. You've been asleep for 3 days." She didn't say anything. Hatori didn't know what else to do. "Is there someone we can call for you? Someone who can come get you?" She nodded. "I have no one." She answered in low voice. But she looked up and smiled, "Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He looked at her and was reminded of Tohru. Smiling on the outside, always.  
  
Hatori took her downstairs and everyone stopped what they were doing. Tohru looked at her. Hatori, "I'm sorry Tohru-san, she's been here for 3 days and kept it from you." Tohru didn't say anything. She went up to the girl and smiled, "Good Morning, I'm Honda Tohru nice to meet you." The girl smiled back, "Nice to meet you" They almost looked like twins. Tohru, "Please sit down and have some breakfast" The girl was hesitant. She looked at everyone and was not quite sure. Kisa came up from behind with the flower crown and gave it to her and motioned her to come sit next to her. Kisa, "They won't hurt you, neechan. We are all family" So the girl sat down next to Kisa and Tohru. Shigure, "Please eat. By the way I'm the owner of house, Soma Shigure. The one in the orange hair is Kyo, and the Prince is Yuki. The loud golden hair is Momoji, and you've met Hatori and Kisa." She bowed. Expecting a name he asked, "Your name?" 


	3. Reality

Chapter 3 

"Please forgive me. My name is Ayamari Kageshi."  
"Kage-chan, what a cute name" Shigeru said with a small grin.  
Yuki, "Ayamari-san where are you from? I have never seen that uniform before."  
Kageshi didn't say anything, she sat there quietly drinking tea that Tohru had brought for her. 

"The air feels heavy in here" Tohru thought to herself, so she decided to speak up. "Ayamari-san" "Please, Kageshi is fine" Tohru smiled, "Kageshi-kun" she turned to Shigure. "Shigure-san if it's ok, why don't we let her stay here for a while?" Shigure looked at her, not entirely sure. "Another high school girl in the house" Kyo and Yuki got mad and hit on the head, and in unison, "You perverted old man" 

Hatori, "We have to tell Akito about this"  
Momoji looked over at Kageshi, "Kage-chan, don't worry nothing will happen to you."

The next day they went to visit Akito at the main house. Inside Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Momoji and Kisa sat inside. Kageshi sat in front of them all. "Its just like what happened within Honda-san" Yuki thought to himself, except none of them knew what to expect because they don't know this girl.

Shigure, "Akito-san this is Ayamari Kageshi. Kyo found her a few days ago."  
"A few days ago? Why wasn't I informed?" he asked

Hatori intercepted Shigure, "She was unconscious for 3 days, and we felt no need to say anything until she awakened." Akito who was still laying with his back to them just lay there quietly. "So?"

Shigure, "She doesn't seem to know, but she can touch us without us transforming." Akito didn't move not even flinch. Secretly though Kageshi did know how their curse. She herself didn't know the whole reasoning with the hug though. Kageshi stood up and walked over to Akito and sat behind him. Akito stood up and looked down upon her. She looked up with no feeling in her eyes.

"Kisa-chan" Akito called for her.  
"Hai!" Kisa got up and walked over to them.  
"Kisa I want you to hug her" Kisa hugged Kageshi and of course nothing happened for they were both female.  
"Kyo, come here" Kyo got up and sat behind Kageshi. "Hug her"  
"Hug her? Why me?" Kyo was irritated he didn't want to hug her but he couldn't say no to Akito so Kyo moved forward a little bit and hugged her and nothing happened. "Leave" he told her.

"But Akito-san!" Yuki called out. Yuki didn't want her to go, it was going to be the first time that he would and could touch a female and not transform. Akito looked at Yuki, "Yuki, you can't defy me" Kageshi stood and looked at Akito and she put her hand on his face. Akito slapped her. She bowed, "Excuse me" she went over to Yuki and smiled, "Thank you" and she hugged him. Yuki stood there and slowly put his arms around her. "YUKI!" Akito yelled at them and ran and pulled Kageshi by her hair. Yuki and Shigure grabbed hold of Akito.  
  
Shigure, "Momoji take her out of here"

Momoji wasn't sure what to do he hesitated. Akito looked up to see him and let go of her. 

As much as Akito defied what Kageshi had done, he could not notice what had happened. "She can stay here with me." Shigure and Yuki let go of him in shock. Hatori himself was in shock he could not believe that he would say that after telling her to leave. 

Ayame who was not sure, even as his personality is, he did not see anything good coming out of this especially for Kageshi. He wasn't sure what made him do it; he spoke up to Akito "I'll take her". 

They all turned to him; Yuki who was in Shock; Akito, "What? Did you hear what I said?" Ayame bowed down to him, "I will take care of her." He looked seriously at Akito, "Akito-san, please!" Akito slapped him and let them go. 

Outside they walked toward Ayame's house, which was somewhere within the main house. Yuki looked at Ayame wondering what could he be thinking. "Oniisan" Ayame looked at him, "Why did you do that?" Ayame with smile, he gallantly stood up, "Because I need a maid!" Hatori just stared he knew that wasn't it. 

"What an idiot why did I even ask?" 

They arrived at Ayame's house. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo left leaving Kageshi to Ayame and hopefully in Hatori's hands. Kageshi and Ayame sat at the table; Hatori had to check up on Akito and told them he would be back later. Ayame and Kageshi looked at each other. "Shall I show you around?" They stood up and he showed her the kitchen where everything is, supplies, bathroom and her bedroom, which was right next to his. For some very strange reason the room was already decorated with beautiful decors of purple, red and pink. They went back down and Kageshi offered to make them dinner. Ayame got up and told her he'd be back, he was going to ask Hatori over. 

Before Ayame could leave the place, Hatori was already at the door. "Yo! Ha-chan, I was just going to get…" Hatori cut him off and they both sat outside of where the table is. Kageshi heard both voices and brought out tea for them. "Thank you" they both said. They both stood up and then Ayame sat down on the edge. Hatori, "What are you thinking? You know nothing about this girl. You surprised us all" Ayame just sat there for a while, "You know people like you and Tohru-chan make me weak" That was his answer, something Hatori understood only slightly. "What are you thinking?" he asked again. For the first time Ayame wouldn't, not wouldn't, couldn't give him a straight answer, "I don't know". Thirty minutes later Kageshi came out with setting up the table, instead of three plates there seemed to be four plates. Ayame, "Kage-chan why are they're four?" She smiled, "Shigure-san will be coming" and soon enough Shigure came knocking on his door. 

"OH! How wonderful I came just in time for dinner!" Shigure sat down. Hatori, "Why are you here?"   
"You know why" Hatori did know why, and so did Ayame.   
  
Kageshi placed everything and they all sat around the table. They bowed said a small grace and began to eat. As they were eating Shigure noticed that Kageshi wasn't wearing the school uniform.  
  
"You've changed your clothing?"  
"Ayame-san is kind enough to lend these to me." 

"AHAHAHA" a loud laughter came from Ayame. "Of course! She is a beautiful flower and only one as beautiful as me can live and wear my clothing!" and he continued to laugh. Hatori stared while Shigure smiled and giggled along. 

They finished dinner and Kageshi put everything away and started to clean the dishes. Hatori called her in though. 

"I would like to talk with you Ayamari-san. First off how old are you?"   
"20"   
"Where are you from? Around here? I have many things I would like to ask you, of course not all tonight." \  
"I am from Okinawa"   
"But Kyo said that is a uniform he saw up north"   
She nodded, "Yes, but I am from Okinawa. I moved up north to a small city, I moved there 2 years ago, so that's why I am wearing this uniform."  
"What happened, why are you here and lurking around the Sohma residence?"   
Ayame, "Hatori!" Shigure and Hatori were surprised he has said his full name; he usually just calls him Ha-chan.   
"Forgive me Ayamari-san. I don't mean to sound rude, but I want to get to the point. We, the Sohma's feel a strange feeling from you." 

"I…" he voice trailed off. "I don't know. I wanted a change so I came down here and I just happen to pass by your house. Something's been calling me, to where I don't know, but I believe our meeting is not just by chance." 

Shigure, "And your family?" She fell silent. "You hadn't mentioned any family we can contact." 

"I don't have a family… my father died when I was 5 and left me and my mother, but she died only a year later. I don't know anyone on my father's side and my mother's side doesn't acknowledge me as one." The air felt a lot heavier. She smiled at them, "Please don't be sorry or worried. I am doing just fine." She lit up a smile that made them smile. But deep down they knew, "Just like Tohru-kun" they all thought.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm going to get some tea would you like some?" Shigure was the only one who accepted. After she left Hatori commented, "Is that why? She reminds you of someone?" He looked at Ayame.   
Shigure, "She will surely remind Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun of a certain someone." She came back with tea. She served the tea and left the three guys to be. 

Ayame, "Please don't tell Yuki-kun"   
Shigure, "Why not?"   
"Just don't tell him. Evade his questions make something up he can believe. Also…"   
"Also?" Hatori caught his word. 

"Didn't you feel that it was wrong when Akito wanted her to stay with him?"  
"It was strange and then for him to permit her to stay with you" Shigure pondered on this a bit. As immature as he can be sometimes, Shigure was actually really intelligent; he wasn't a novelist for nothing. "Something isn't right, it's as if he wants her to stay close to home, because either that or he could have had her stay with us (referring to Tohru, Kyo and Yuki)." It was getting late so they went on their way and everyone was asleep. 

For the next few days, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru have come by to just to stop in and say hi, mostly due to check if she has lost it from hanging around Ayame too much. Momoji often stop by after coming from visiting Shigure's house and Kisa came over at least twice a week to see Kageshi. Kageshi often did what Tohru did around the household; laundry, cook, clean etc. You name it she did it, except she didn't go to school. She often talked with Ayame, and he even convinced her to wear some of his other clothing that he sold. Ayame opened up to her, not as much as he did Tohru the first time, but he was starting to. 

But there was something off every now and then at least 3-4 times a week, Kageshi would disappear for at least 2-3 hours during the day after she the daily duties. Ayame didn't know where she was, he was at the store, Hatori was working, and Momoji and the other's were at school. Just where would she go off to, Ayame hadn't noticed but Hatori did. He would sometimes pass by and no one would be there. He was oftened with Akito to check on him everyday but not every minute of the day. 

It was Saturday and Ayame asked Kageshi if she wanted to visit Tohru and the others. She wanted to very much. "Why didn't you say so?" 

"Because you already give me a place to stay and clothing I can not ask for anything else." Ayame called Shigure and told them they would be coming for dinner. 

"Tohru-kun, Ayame and Kage-chan are coming over for dinner is that ok?"   
She jumped and smiled happily. "Yes!" She started to worry what to make, "What should I do? What should I make?" 

Kyo sitting down, "Not negi!" She stopped as her thought of what to make went away it was a negi dish. 

Kageshi came back with Ayame waiting for her. "Where have you been? I was worried something happened to you!" 

"I went for a walk" she didn't look him in the eyes he knew she was lying but he didn't push it. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. He had never hugged a female without changing. 

"I was never able to do with other females, wanted to hold them. But that is something we Sohma males are cursed with. Something the Gods have taken away." She looked at him and hugged him one more time. 

"My mother used to tell me that God has a plan for everyone and that out of every bad there is good."  
"Good? What good is it if we can not love another."  
"But you love your brother, you love Hatori-san, Shigure-san, Tohru-chan and everyone around you."  
"That's not the point."  
She smiled, "I know but not everything is bad. Mom told me that I should always look for the good in people and have faith. I have faith that someday you will all be able to love freely, maybe more than you love now." He smiled at her, "Shall we go?" She nodded and they left. As they left a pair of unknown eyes were watching him watching them. 

As they arrived at the house Tohru had already set up the table and had most of the food rest. She welcomed them inside. Kageshi asked if she could help out. She followed Tohru into the kitchen and helped her put the food into bowls. 

Kyo and Yuki were watching T.V. and Shigure and Ayame were in his room.  
"Gure-san.." Ayame trailed off. Shigure lifted up his head, "hmmm?" 

"How is everything? I think I can understand Yuki-chan a little better, having Kage-chan in the house has made things a bit more happier. She's exactly like Tohru, except I don't transform when I want to hug her." 

"Aya-san, are you falling in LOVE with her?" he said jokingly. 

"Of course not." Ayame really wasn't in love with her, but he loved that fact that he can talk to her and be able to hold another and forget for a little while he has this curse. 

"Shigure-san! Ayame-san! Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun! Dinner!" Tohru ran into each room calling them. They all sat down, said thanks and dug in. 

Yuki, "Ayamari-san, how is it over there? Still sane?" 

Kageshi laughed, "Yes. I'm here aren't I?" they all laughed while Ayame was a bit hurt by the fact that he didn't think she could survive in his household. 

"Ayame-san, are you ok?" Kageshi asked, he nodded and smiled. Kageshi knew that it was all fun and games, but she often felt a little pain in her when Yuki or someone would make such off the wall comments. Tohru also knew this but to her it was mere fun, yes her and Kageshi were the same, but just as much different. 

After dinner they sat and talked a bit. Kyo had gone to the roof to hang out and Kageshi and Yuki were outside talking, while Tohru was inside cleaning. Kageshi would have but she wanted to talk to Yuki. 

"Yuki-san"   
"Hai?"   
"I know this isn't my place, but why do make such comments about your brother?"   
"Comments? Oh you mean you staying there? It's just a joke."  
"Sometimes it can be painful, you may not see it because you only see what you want to see, but sometimes you making those comments hurt Ayame-san"   
Yuki irked, was a bit irritated but he couldn't get mad at her, just like he couldn't get mad Tohru. 

"You know, I remember my mother's family never acknowledged me but they would always make jokes about it and pretend they did. My mother always said, "K-chan is K-chan, and no matter what I will always love you." She stood up, "They never really spend time with my mother because of me and they saw her as the black sheep. Until she died is when they grieved. I don't think they had any right to but they did. They tried to acknowledge me then but I refused." She looked back at him, "I refused because to me they were not family, only family of convenience when it best suited them." Her serious face went to a big smile, "But I am ok, I have lived on my own and I am making the best of it. Ayame-san is helping a lot, all of you are so I want to help too. Don't take him for granted until its too late." She bowed her head, "I'm sorry if I'm out of line." 

Yuki smiled at her, "It's ok…and Thank you for trying to help and caring, but it isn't your concern." She bowed her head again and went back inside. On the side line Shigure was listening in on everything. 


	4. Precious

Chapter 4   
  
Yuki sat out on top of the roof, which was usually Kyo's spot. He needed time to think. Although it wasn't her concern she was now involved with the family much like Tohru has become. He always knew that deep down things he said he was going to far but it never really bothered him, until now. Someone who has been living with his brother for almost two months, someone who was a complete stranger is bringing it to his attention. One of the worst things he hated was having some 'outsider' point out the one thing no one else would. And since it came from Kageshi, who has made herself a part of the family in some way it was harder.   
  
Kyo climbed up the ladder and saw Yuki in his spot. "What are you doing here? Get off this is my spot," he shouted. Yuki looked at him, he was in a strange mood and Kyo didn't want to get into it because it looked like he could really just really lay into him. As Kyo was heading back down the ladder, Yuki spoke up, "You can have it back". Kyo looked at him weird and in a strange way wanted to know what was wrong.   
  
Kyo, "What happened now? Afraid your going to lose this time?" They both knew that wasn't going to happen. Kyo pushed Yuki to sit back down and he sat a good distance from him and they both just sat there. After a good long while Yuki looked over at Kyo lying on the roof. "How can you just lay there?"  
"It helps me think sometimes and just staring out just seems like I have no troubles." Kyo noticed that they were being way to "friendly" so he stopped. Yuki was always envious of Kyo. He attracted so many people to him in such a friendly manner, that when Kyo answered him in that way, he almost ALMOST understood why they are so attracted him.   
  
"Do you think I'm too hard on my brother?" Yuki asked Kyo looking out over the house. It was so dark but the stars bright shine and the moon's light made it seem like there was light at the end of a tunnel.   
"What do you mean?"   
"It's just sometimes I think I shouldn't say the things I say but I do and then think if it really offends him?"   
"Well I'm not one to talk I can say I've done that too. But I always find a way to make it up to them and let them know that I didn't mean what I said. It's hard when you've been a certain way then along the line you've changed little by little without even realizing it."   
  
They were both now thinking of Tohru. How her cavalier presence and kindness has helped them all and slowly changed them both. They're talking without yelling or getting mad.   
  
"What brought this on?" Kyo asked.   
  
Down below Kageshi and Ayame were saying good-bye to the Shigure and Tohru.   
  
Kageshi, "Kyo-san, Yuki-san Thank you very much. Please take care".   
Ayame looked at all of them and smiled, "Wait for me again!" He said with laughter, which made Kageshi laugh, and made him smile even more. Kyo waved from the roof and Yuki stood there looking at them. He's never seen Ayame smile like that at any of them. Kageshi looked up and waved to them and Yuki just turned away. Kyo looked back at Yuki and back at Kageshi.   
  
"Oh are you jealous of your brother?" Kyo smirked.   
"No one can be jealous of my brother." Yuki looked solemn. "She…" his voice trailed off and Kyo looked at him. "She asked me why I do that to him?"   
"Do what?"   
"Say those comments. She said that when I say those things to my brother it hurts his feelings. That I shouldn't say those things anymore."   
"And you think?"   
"I think sometimes it's true but I can't help it. It's just weird. She's lived with him a whole two months and it's like she knows him better than me."   
Just then Shigure climbed up the ladder, "Because from her eyes it's what she sees." They looked at him and both said his name. "Shigure!"   
"Both of you should come down now… well it's better for me. Me and Tohru alone~" They both shrugged and got up to try and hit him but he fell down the ladder instead. Yuki, "baka (idiot)"   
  
Another two months pass and it seems that Akito's health has been getting a little bit better. And Ayame has been worried wondering what Kageshi does in between cleaning and cooking dinner; one would think they were married. One night after Kageshi cleaned up her and Ayame had their usual talks. Every night after dinner Ayame and Kageshi talked about things Ayame did and little by little he grew and opened himself up to her. He told her things that he never admitted or told Hatori or Shigure. He found himself finding a new best friend one would call it. At times he even cried in front of her when he wasn't feeling like anything meant anything to him. As a child Ayame had grown up and had the 'loving' feeling from everyone but he was never able to 'love' back and have that female role in his life. But something was missing, after four months; she did not once talk about herself, where she came from. He wanted to know who she was. It was frustrating for him (and Hatori and Shigure knew this) for her to know everything about him but not vice versa.   
  
As they talked he finally asked her, "Tell me about yourself? Where you came from? Who your family is?" Ayame unlike Shigure and Hatori and the rest of the clan didn't care why she came to the Souma household. Ayame was that sort of person. He didn't care about your past, or think you have an agenda. To him it was the present, not the past not the future, the present. Right now, Kageshi and himself is the present, getting along with Yuki is the present. "I have to admit, it's a bit frustrating not to know anything about you."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ayame-san"   
"No don't be sorry, just tell me some things about you. Not everything, but I would like to know you better."   
She moved and sat over next to him and placed his hand on her heart and her hand on his heart. "Ayame-san does know me. What do you feel about me? What is it that you feel you need to know about me?"   
He wasn't sure if he should say but he said it anyways, since he's become so comfortable and open with her. "About your family, about yourself."   
"You know about me, you don't need to know about my family"   
He cut her off, "If you think I'm going to judge you by your pass then you haven't been paying att.." she cut him off.   
"No not entirely. You know me already, what you feel and what you perceive of me is all true" she paused, "but I will tell you about my background."   
  
They both sat across from each other quietly for about 10 minutes before she spoke. "I don't know what you really want to know. My father died when I was young and my mother right after. My father's side, well there was no one, he was an only child and both of his parents where gone before I was born. My mother's side didn't want to acknowledge me. They called her a witch, they thought she played with magic but it wasn't true. True she could foretell the future with her dreams sometimes and with cards but that was it. After she died that's when they tried treating me as one of their family. Because they thought such bad things of her they thought she wouldn't die, but we all know that everyone has to die. By then I had felt I had no family left. When my mother died I felt a great pain but also happiness. She told me, "Always smile for me, I'll be watching you so don't ever bring down yourself or everyone else will be sad. When things get hard be brave and remember that me and your father love you and we'll always be watching you." After that I just kept on smiling, I felt a lot of sadness but at the same time joy."   
Ayame looked at her and felt sad, he wanted to hug her. She smiled at him, "don't have that look, it doesn't suit Ayame-san" and a big smile ran across her face and on his. "Sometimes though," she went on "I feel that Ayame-san has great pain because of Yuki-san. You want to be a family but he doesn't try." She went over to him and gave him a hug, "Give him time, just a little bit more, he will get there.." and in a whisper to herself, "..in time for me to see."   
  
Secretly Kageshi was starting to feel love for the Souma family, especially Ayame and Yuki. She was an only child and she felt that she wanted to see them as a family. Secretly she was falling for Ayame, but thought that he could never see that way so she kept it a secret from him. 


	5. Emotional History

For some time now Hatori has been making frequent stops to see Ayame, as an excuse to check on Kageshi. As the family doctor he began to wonder what kind person she is. Just months after moving into the main house, Akito have a gotten a little better. But Hatori also had his suspicions as usual, about Kageshi. He did often notice she was gone for 2 hours the same time everyday.  
  
It was Thursday afternoon and he decided to stop by to see how she was doing. As he approached she was leaving. She walked over across the yard over to Akito's room. Hatori followed and was surprised. After the way he treated her she still went to visit him. He stood a good distance just enough to hear.  
  
Kageshi knocked and entered. She brought him a special tea she made for him and sat down as he stood up against the pole looking out to the small pond with koi (fish).  
  
"Akito-san looks better today" she said with a smile. Even after the months she's been visiting him she never really got a smile out of him, no one ever got a decent sincere smile from him. Akito himself wasn't really sure why he let her come over. It's not like he liked her or anything, but the fact that she was taking care of him. For once someone was taking care of him and not him 'taking care' of the rest of the family. Of course Hatori took care of him, but as a doctor. The one thing most males in the Souma family lacked was a female role model until Tohru. But even if Tohru accepted them, she could not hold them like her mother did her and comfort them like a good friend and mother could do. Kageshi didn't want to be a mother, but her and Tohru just had those qualities that no one could turn down.  
  
"Why do you always come here bringing me this tea and insist on talking to me?" he asked her. Hatori who was listening though knew there was a change in Akito, his voice wasn't as cold and coarse speaking to her as he did the first time with her and Tohru. Tohru visited Akito maybe once or twice every 3-4 months. That was because she didn't want to bother him. To Akito, Tohru was just there helping everyone becoming what they needed; he himself had no need for her and did not want to bother with her so much. "You speak so much also, you know how annoying that is?" Despite how he said it his facial expression he could not hide, Akito had a little brighter face he smiled without realizing it.  
  
From that distance Hatori was relieved and surprised at the same time. He has never seen Akito smile like that, in a jokingly fashion.  
  
He moved and laid his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and sang a song. She had a beautiful voice. Without neither knowing it, Hatori nor did Akito realize she was singing about her life and their life. She stopped singing and started talking. "I had a dream yesterday Akito-san. That everything was all right, you would get better and Ayame-san and Yuki-san would get better and even Kyo-san." she stopped she didn't want to finish what the rest of her dream was about.  
  
Akito, "What else?" she looked down and smiled at him and began to sing a different song that put him to sleep, "shhh" she told him. Akito who fell asleep for a good hour on her lap was deep in his sleep he did not realize that she had moved away and left him with blankets and a pillow.  
  
She slowly closed the door to his room quietly so she wouldn't wake him. Outside Hatori waited for her. She bowed and kept walking.  
  
"Is this where you've been going for the past 4 months? Visiting him? A person who wanted to throw you out?" She stood there and he told her to come to his place so they can talk.  
  
They entered his home and he made tea for them. Upon entering the room she looked at the picture of the girl on his desk and felt heartache in her chest. They sat out where him and Tohru first really talked.  
  
"You know I love when snow melts after winter, spring comes" He looked at her not surprised by her answer, "Tohru is exactly the same way" he told her. He sipped his tea and began to ask her the same question. "Why do you go there?" She didn't want to tell him that it's because she is clairvoyant like her mother.  
  
"I go there to visit him." She didn't say anything else. There was nothing to say honestly speaking. She likes Hatori but he could be prick sometimes, but she couldn't just leave it with that answer. "My mother used to always tell me that most people don't mean what they sat at first site. That I should always give other's a chance no matter how bad I am treated." And at that she left it. Something in Hatori made him not want to ask her any more questions.  
  
Kageshi got up and walked over to the picture of the female sitting on his desk. He looked at her as she picked it up and ran her finger over the photograph. "She still loves you." She said, "No matter what you think you have done or you think she is better off, she loves you and will never forget." She turned around and smiled at Hatori. Hatori got up and she gave the picture back and he looked at it. "Even if you have done something that was not up to you, a person in love never forgets." Just then Ayame came in, "Ha-chan have you seen Kage-chan!?" He came in and found her with him, for a little instant Ayame got a little jealous. "Kage-chan! You have come to visit my best friend!" Ayame was happy though to see them two get along. He thought maybe he had to erase her memory without him knowing about it.  
  
"I'm sorry to have worried you Ayame-san." She looked at the clock on the desk "It's getting late I should be getting back and fixing dinner, "Hatori- san, would you and Momoji-kun join us for dinner?" He couldn't refuse mostly due to Ayame so he accepted and would be going there as soon as Momoji came home from school.  
  
As they walked back to the house Ayame wanted to ask her what they were talking about but didn't. She already knew so she answered it for him, "I went to visit Akito-san that's why I was over there. He asked to speak to me, Hatori-san." She didn't finish her thought she left it at that. She thought it would be better to tell him at the house when they had their talk.  
  
Ayame was still a little dissatisfied but left it, he figured that she would tell him eventually everything. He was that sort of man, let things flow and take them as they go.  
  
As Ayame was preparing the table and Kageshi brought the food out Hatori was at the door with Momoji and behind them, Akito. Kageshi bowed her head and smiled, "Konban wa" she said as they replied to her, all but Akito. Ayame was a bit suspicious about Akito being there but non-the-less greeted them with his happy self.  
  
Momoji, "Kage-san! Konban ha! I go really excited when Hatori told me that you invited us to dinner, even Akito-san wanted to come!" "I hope you don't mind one more person Kageshi-san" Hatori asked her. "Of course not." She went in and set up one more place. As they bowed before they ate Akito did not at all bow. He stared at her, just sat and stared.  
  
After they had eaten dinner they left and Ayame left the cleaning up to Kageshi. After she was done cleaning Ayame waited for her at the table so they can talk. He liked their talks every night. Well not every night there were times when she would be more tired than usual and was unable to keep awake. Sometimes she would fall asleep and Ayame would have to carry her to her room.  
  
She brought tea for the both of them and sat down across from him. He started with telling her what he did for the day, how a cute girl came in with her boyfriend and ended up purchasing half of the outfits Ayame had. He told Kageshi that it would take at least 2-3 weeks but it was ok because he was Ayame, who can do anything. In hopes of this he was hoping that she would tell him why she was over there.  
  
After he was done talking off her ear, which she didn't mind, mind you. She thought it was great and interesting how he went over to visit Yuki at least 3 times a week and he tried to get close to him. She like the thought of imaging him run around in his own clothes he designed for woman and how the reaction of customer's reacted to him, it was all fun. In the midst of his talking she interrupted him. "I." she started off but he didn't hear her so she said it louder, "I..I.." and he stopped. "I go to visit Akito- san every day, Hatori-san found out that's why he asked me over. I didn't want to tell you but I just couldn't keep it to myself. You have done a lot for me and I can no longer lie to you."  
  
He didn't know what to say, he honestly didn't think she lied to him because well he never really knew and never asked so to him she didn't lie only he didn't ask so he didn't get an answer and that's what he told her. "I wanted to ask but I knew you would tell me on your own, and you didn't lie. I never asked so you never told so how can that be called lying?" She giggled a little bit because the sound in his voice at the time is very calm and comforting.  
  
"I go there to try and help him. I know he's been sick and I thought maybe I could help him. There is a special recipe my mom taught me that help's people, but she told me it can only be used on one person so I must choose carefully." She thought about it and wasn't sure if she should tell him how she feels or her real nature. 


	6. Bitter Sweet

Chapter 6  
  
For the next couple of weeks Ayame and Kageshi have been visiting Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure. As of late Yuki and Ayame have gotten a lot closer than they were before and that was due to Tohru and Kageshi's part. Tohru and Kageshi both teamed up against Yuki into spending time with Ayame. This annoyed him but knew they wouldn't stop nagging if he didn't so he did.  
  
One after noon Tohru stopped by to visit Kageshi, they've had talks but not one where it was just them two. She brought over some onigiri she made and Kageshi brought made some tea. They sat down across from each other and began the conversation.  
  
Tohru took a sip of the tea, "Wow! This is really good, may I ask what kind it is?" Kageshi giggled, "It's dajarleeng, imported from London. I found a shop before I arrived here and had bought the whole store out practically." Tohru drank some more. "It has a very unique taste right?" Tohru, "My mother always wanted me to go to High School so I have no time to go to places like these, iina (lucky)." "You know I think me and you are a lot of alike." Kageshi laughed. "Ayame- san says that me and you always refer to our mothers."  
  
"That's because I only had a mother, my father died when I was young." "So did mine, but my mother died one year after my father, so I have been on my own for a long time. But I don't mind I got to explore new places and discover new things learn to be on my own."  
  
"Was the Sohma family one those discoveries?" By that she knew what she meant and they started laughing. "How is Yuki, Shigure and Kyo-san doing? Good I hope."  
  
"They are good. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun still fight but not as much they seem to be getting a long to some point, but I think by nature they will always fight like cat and mouse." "Yes can you imagine them like best friends?" The thought and image ran across they're minds and it was just a very scary thought, they thought. "Tohru-san, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"hai (yes)" "Do you..what I mean is." she wasn't sure how to say it because Tohru was dense at times. "Do you think it's possible to fall in love with one of them without getting rejected?" That was the best way she thought she can put it. Tohru sat and thought, "Yes. They have all learned by now that touching another female will make them transform but I do believe that they can fall in love." "Like Hatori-san?" there was silence for a little while until she spoke again. "I know about their curse, Akito-san told me. You know I have the same 'power' if you want to call it that like my mother, I can see the future sort of and I can feel feeling of whom ever I am next to. When I spoke with Hatori-san I felt sadness, he misses her a lot, but I told him no matter what he's done, she's never really forgotten him."  
  
"Really? She never has? How do you know?"  
  
"When you're in love, you never really forget those feeling no matter if they were erased. There will always be some trace of it left especially when you meet again." "Ohhh" she sipped her tea again. "What about you?" "huh?"  
  
"Have you been in love?" Kageshi wasn't sure how to answer that question, yes she cared for Ayame, but she didn't know if that's what you could call it. "Have you been in love?" She asked back, "Are you in love with anyone?"  
  
"Well I don't know but I do love Yuki and Kyo and Shigure." She said with a smile. At this point Kageshi thought that Tohru didn't know what she was talking about until she continued. "I do love them, but I have to admit I do love Kyo and Yuki more. I can be completely myself with all of them, but Kyo. he has that something that if you make mistakes he will speak his mind. Yuki is just. too secretive sometimes but he cares a lot about me. What do you think?" Kageshi kind of knew already who she would choose it was very obvious, "You don't need me to tell you what I think of them Tohru- san, you have your heart and it will tell you." "I have to be honest sometimes I don't like being compared to you." Tohru didn't really understand but Kageshi felt and knew that at times they would always compare her to Tohru and even though they have accepted her she feels at times that she doesn't belong there. Tohru was there first and is the first female to be completely accepted by the Souma family and (even if he didn't admit it) by Akito. Ayamari didn't want to be first in their lives but she didn't want to be compared to someone else when there would be no competition. She knew it wasn't Tohru's fault but the thought of it, she disliked comparion's. Tohru spoke up in the midst of Kageshi's thought; "I've heard that Akito- san is getting better thanks to you, that is good news to hear. I hear it's a special tea that you've been giving him?" "New certainly travel's fast doesn't it?" "Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Yes I do go to visit him everyday. The tea is a formula that can only be brewed and used by my family. It helps recreate body cells that the body has lost. It is not just the tea it also has to do with belief, the person giving and person receiving does not accept it and believe in certain things then it will not work. Just like love. My mother told me that Love is a kind of magic. It can make things happen for better or worse but if you believe in it you will have it. She told me that my father loves me no matter what and his love is a special magic." Tohru didn't quite understand but it made sense to her.  
  
They chatted away for hours, Kageshi telling Tohru some of Ayame's 'adventures in his shop and Tohru would tell her about Yuki and Kyo and Shigure, them always fighting and destroying Shigure's house. And when Ayame and Yuki spent time together it was always fun and awkward seeing them get along to some point. As Tohru kept on talking Kageshi wasn't feeling very, "Excuse me Tohru-san I have to go to the bathroom." She got up and as she got up she collapsed to the floor. Tohru sat there motionless, she didn't know what to do, this usually doesn't happen to her. As she got up and ran to her finally Kyo was at the door.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here? Kage-chan I was told Tohru was here?" He opened the door and went inside and found Tohru over Kageshi's collapsed body. Tohru just didn't know what to do. She liked her and never felt threatened by her but yet she found herself making no effort or movement to help her. Kyo looked at her and then at Kageshi.  
  
"Oh! Baka! What are you doing? Help her!" Kyo yelled at her. He moved Tohru out of the way and she snapped out of it. Kyo picked Kageshi up and brought her over to Hatori's place. Tohru who was also running behind felt this need to go and tell Akito so she ran the other way without Kyo noticing.  
  
"Akito-san!" Tohru shouted out through the screen door. "Akito-san! Akito- san!" she opened the door and found Akito standing outside. "Tohru-san? How nice to see you? What is it that you want?" He felt no need to sound nice to her but he also felt no need to be rude. "It's Ayamari-san! She's collapsed and." "Ayamari-san? What happened?" He said this without moving but the tone in his voice gave off a different answer. To Akito he was fond of Ayamari like he was of Yuki just in a different way and he also knew that her presence was helping him become a bit stronger little by little and he was not about to lose that. Akito walked past Tohru and left her there.  
  
Kyo kicked open Hatori's door because his hands were full. "Hey! This is not Shigure's house don't." He stopped as soon as he saw Kyo carrying Kageshi. Kyo walked over to Hatori and he cleared and laid a futon on the ground so he can place her on there. He felt her pulse, "I'm barely getting a pulse. Go get my bag on my desk." He yelled out to Kyo. Kyo ran and got it after he handed it to him he noticed Tohru wasn't behind him. He went to the door and much to his surprise Akito was there about to open the door. He looked at Akito who walked passed him and headed straight to Hatori and Kageshi. He stood over Hatori who was checking Kageshi. Hatori turned around and was not that surprised he got up and walked over to his desk and placed a call. As soon as he hung up Akito was hovered over her, to him she wasn't just a 'friend' but a healing source. In his mind he needed her to get better and in a sense was using her.  
  
Kyo who was looking for Tohru found her coming up to the door. "Where were you? I was worried!"  
  
She was running out of breath and finally got out, "I went to tell Akito- san about Ayamari-san" "Akito?"  
  
"I thought he would want to know." Kyo didn't understand but helped Tohru inside.  
  
Hatori tried calling Ayame at his shop but he had already left so he walked over to Kageshi. Akito, Kyo and Tohru were there also.  
  
"Well.." he started off, "She's barely breathing on her own. It's almost liked the way Akito was before she was getting better. I called an ambulance to take her to the hospital I will be her acting doctor we just need to use the facilities."  
  
The ambulance came and took her away. Momoji and Kisa who was just arriving ran over to find out what was happening. Yuki who was already there with Shigure thanks to Kyo's call informed them of what happened. Akito went back to his room and let them go with her. He was well but not up to going the hospital, he didn't like them and wasn't going to go to one just for her.  
  
Yuki had quite a worrying face; no one could find Ayame or get a hold of him. He had left the shop 20 minutes ago or so and no trace of him. Shigure put his hand on Yuki's shoulder and told him not to worry and that he should stay there with Tohru when he gets back the rest of the family would go with Kageshi to the hospital.  
  
Since she had no family to contact Hatori signed Kageshi in as Ayame's wife that way there would be whispering or anything of the sort.  
  
Ayame finally arrived at the main house an hour later. He found Yuki and Tohru waiting for him. "OH! My dear brother has finally come to visit his loving good looking older brother!" Ayame was going to give him a hug but was stopped by the atmosphere. He looked around and saw no Kageshi. "Is Kageshi here? Did she keep you guys waiting?" he said jokingly. "Niisan." Yuki said. Ayame looked at him, "Kageshi's been taken to the hospital, Shigure, Kyo, Momoji, Kisa and Hatori are with her so you don't have to worry." Ayame had the most scared look on his face and ran out the door but was caught by Akito in the door. "Akito." Ayame whispered. Yuki and Tohru who got up to chase Ayame saw him too and were speechless. Akito moved out of the way and let Ayame through with Tohru and Yuki passing him.  
  
Shigure, "How is she?"  
  
"It's strange" Hatori said, "It's almost as if she and Akito were trading places. She seems to be coming down with the symptom's he had when he first discovered it." Hatori was informed at a young age of Akito's condition in order to take care of him. "But her cell's seem to be intact."  
  
Momoji was trying to cheer Kisa up who was holding Kageshi's hand and seemed to be on a respirator. "Kisa-chan, let's both pray ok? She will be ok and then she'll play with both of us" Momoji had such encouraging words for her but wasn't sure how true they were going to be if something else were to happen.  
  
Ayame finally arrived and tackled Hatori for details. He explained to him everything and told him that she needed to stay in the hospital for observations and he needed to run tests.  
  
Back at the main house Akito as cold as he is felt a small pain of guilt inside, he remembered what Kageshi told him the first time she came over by herself and offered him the 'cure'.  
  
"I can help you"  
  
"No can help our family, it's a long curse that we have and no one can help us" "Let me try" She brought up the tea she brought and told him to drink it. "Believe and give it time. I will come everyday with this, but you have to believe." Akito wasn't sure what kind of scam she could be pulling, but he found no reason to reject her since he had nothing to lose. He drank it, "but there is one condition" He looked at her, "You can't fall in love with me and there is a price to pay on My part." "Yes?"  
  
"I can only do this to one person, of my choice and in return to helping another, I forfeit my life."  
  
He then thought of other times of their conversation.  
  
"Why did you decide to help me?" "Because the other's would be sad and Tohru-san would be sad to see you go and to see the other members sad." She poured some tea for them, "Besides we all die someday, just some more earlier than others. And I would like my last time to to help other's like no one did for me." "I don't understand" She took him by the hand but he took it away. "You don't need understand, just Accept someone wanting to help u" At that he decided to try it, I mean he accepted Tohru why not try this girl he thought, he had nothing to lose.  
  
Ayame and Shigure stayed with Kageshi in the hospital with Hatori. They urged Ayame to go home but he wouldn't budge. He really felt for this girl and wanted to take care of her.  
  
*Note: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it, it helps me develop more what's going to happen. Even though some think Kageshi is taking Tohru's place, she isn't^^ I know no one can but her character has been established as she couldn't take the curse away but as someone who can accept them, good and bad which is why I didn't make Kageshi like that. 


	7. Endless Rain

It had been 4 days and her condition hadn't changed. Yuki not even Hatori could persuade Ayame to leave her side. For the first time he wanted to help someone not just himself. Even when he wanted to help Yuki, Tohru was there first so he couldn't do anything, but now she has no one and he can help her.  
  
Tohru was worried about Yuki as well as Ayame. Even though Yuki had resented and had said many things about Ayame he didn't hate him. At this point, Yuki was starting to feel like he wanted to help him somehow but didn't know how. They were like strangers and Tohru had done her best up to now to try and close the gap that had spread apart like a wild fire. But even though, Tohru had some influence on getting them closer. Everyday she urged Yuki to go visit Ayame and he would but would have nothing to say so he would leave. He would say hi and Ayame would look and smile and that would be it. Yuki would stand there and watch him, he did care about Kageshi but he didn't know her well enough to 'care' that much.  
  
A week passed already since Yuki went to visit them in the hospital. He felt no need to be there since he had nothing to say or do. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were just getting out of school. After class Tohru went up to Yuki and as they walked home she picked up a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Yuki, "Let's go visit them" she said with a happy smile "I'm sure Ayame- san would be happy to see you" Yuki smiled back and nodded in agreement.  
  
Kyo who was behind them just followed, he wasn't sure but he still didn't figure out where he seen that uniform and slowly he was beginning to recognize her but couldn't pinpoint it out.  
  
They arrived at the hospital only to find no one in the room, it was cleaned and up and ready for the next patient. As they walked out the door Yuki stopped one of the nurses and asked them what happened to the patient in that room and told them they had gone home. So they're next stop, the main house. Yuki really didn't want to go because of Akito but it couldn't be helped all he could hope for was Akito not to be there.  
  
At the main house Hatori and Momoji were with Ayame at his house with Kageshi lying in bed. Shigure went to go visit Akito and update him.  
  
"I just thought you would want to know that they've brought her back here to Ayame's place. Tohru and Hatsuharu are watching over Yuki." Akito laid there and turn to him, "and?" Shigure sat and smiled. "I knew she would be good for Yuki and Kyo as 'ugly' as she is." Shigure got up and left and went back to Ayame's place.  
  
On his way there he met Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. "Oh Tohru-kun! Yuki-kun! Kyo- kun! How nice of you to come and get me" He said with a happy smile. Yuki, "We didn't come here for you."  
  
"Yuki-kun how mean, I'm heartbroken."  
  
"Don't be" Tohru, "Shigure-san we went by the hospital but" "Yes they brought her back here, Ha-san figured she would be better off here as well as Aya, he can treat her just the same here and Aya can be forced to go back to his room once in a while." Yuki stood there wanting to say something but Shigure caught him before he could, "He's inside."  
  
They went inside and found she was awake sitting up straight and smiling. "Yuki-san"  
  
"Please you don't have to be formal after all this time." She smiled more, "Yuki-kun, Tohru-san, Kyo-kun how nice to see you. Ayame- san is getting something to drink I can go get some for you if you like" As she was about to get Ayame walked in and practically forced her to stay down, "Don't get up you just came back from the hospital and you need to recover." Tohru, "I'll go get some." She went into the kitchen and just like herself Kageshi kept everything almost how she kept everything back at Shigure's house. Ayame followed her to help her along with Kyo and left Yuki alone with Kageshi.  
  
He stood there not knowing what to say to her but he tried. "So how are you feeling? You gave some of us a scare, especially my." "I'm sorry to have troubled you all I really am a burden after all" her spirits weren't down and she didn't have a sorrowful face instead just smiled a bit. "No it's not that it's just, the only time. I . My.. I couldn't." "You were a great deal of help to Ayame-san, Yuki-kun." "Huh?" "Regardless of how you think and how you feel right now, you just being there for Ayame-san, coming almost everyday even if you didn't say anything he appreciated it and he knows now that you really care in your own way."  
  
"How..?" "He told me. That he stayed with me the whole time I was in the hospital and that when you went to visit him and check on him it made him feel more comfortable and made him feel like he was getting a little closer to you everytime." "I was there to also visit you too."  
  
"It's ok Yuki-kun, I understand you don't know me as well, if it were Tohru- san I'm sure you would act the same way would you not?" He didn't answer, "Don't worry please. Thank you for worrying about both of us."  
  
He smiled, "I suppose you know they checked you in as his wife, right?"  
  
"His wife?" She smiled and her body and face were flustered. "Why?"  
  
"It would be easier and so no one would ask questions as to why we were taking care of a someone that was a complete stranger." The phrase 'complete stranger' echoed in her head and even though she wanted to cry she didn't and smiled and replied, "That's ok." 'I'm a complete stranger even still, well I can't be down they have done so much for me I can't be greedy.' She thought to herself.  
  
The trio came back in along with Momoji and Hatori with tea for everyone. But the other's were ready to leave as they had school things to work on.  
  
Hatori checked her pulse, as it was getting stronger, "I want you to stay in bed at least for 3 more days, make a recovery at least and I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." He packed up things; "Ayame" Ayame followed him.  
  
"Tori-san?" "Ayame you need to rest too, you haven't been sleeping or eating right and if I said this in front of her she might feel guilty and want to run around taking care of you. You need to take care of yourself, Yuki is worried about and so are Shigure, Kyo and myself." Ayame smiled, "Tori-san doesn't need to worry about me, neither Gure-san."  
  
Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked out and left with Shigure and Ayame came back in only to find Kageshi gone. "Kage-chan! Where are you?" He yelled but no answer.  
  
Already half way down the back road from the main house Kageshi took what she came with which was just her uniform and kept walking. As she was walking it began to rain and she stood only a block and a half away from the main house.  
  
Ayame looked everywhere and saw as it started to rain harder. He was running around frantically and ran to Akito's place but saw no one except Akito and he left without saying anything. He ran all over the main house and Hatori finally saw him and stopped him.  
  
"Ayame! What is wrong with you?" He asked him. Ayame looked beaten down, tired and worried. "She's gone! She left while we were talking, I can't find her anywhere." "She couldn't have gone far she still hasn't recovered" Hatori yelled for Momoji and told him to get Hatsuharu and look for her. Hatsuharu called Yuki and told him what happened.  
  
"Yuki" "Haru?" "Kageshi is gone, your brother is losing it." He looked over at Ayame who looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin.  
  
"Calm down Ayame we'll find her." "I should go out and look for her." Momoji came back with no luck, "Aya-san maybe she went for a walk she'll be back." "I'm going back." Ayame got up and left them and walked back by himself back to his place.  
  
He walked in and every thing was as it was when she was there the only missing piece was, Kageshi.  
  
Kageshi still standing in the rain was crying she didn't know why; well she did. She was in love with Ayame and one of her goals was never to let that happen. She stood there crying and Yuki's words echoed in her head, "Completed Stranger" she knows he didn't mean it that way, but that's what she felt like to all of them regardless of how well they've gotten to know each other and how close her and Ayame have gotten. She didn't feel like a stranger to him, but she couldn't bring herself to admit she was in love with him or admit her feeling to herself or him.  
  
Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo arrived at the main house once again only to find Ayame lying in his room. They shut the door and sat around the table with Hatori there also. "Ha-san." Hatori looked at Shigure, he was really worried about Ayame because they've never seen him act like this before. Yuki, "What do we do?" Tohru, "Let's look some more."  
  
Kyo, "Momoji and Haru have already looked and I looked around before we got here I didn't spot her anywhere."  
  
Yuki, "Where could she be? Why would she leave? I thought she liked it here." He got up, "I'm going to ask him to go look for her." As he opened the door he was gone. "Ani-" Was shorted by a pause as he turned around. "He's gone too" They looked at the window as it was open.  
  
Ayame had gone out through the back and started looking for her. That was one place none of them looked. He walked more and more and saw someone standing in the rain he squinted; as the rain wasn't helping his vision. He recognized her. She looked and saw him, turned around and started walking away. He ran after her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Why did you leave!? I was worried about you." "I have to leave" "Why?" She didn't answer. "You don't have to leave, I want you to stay" She turned around, "It just isn't working out here for me or you." And she started to walk away again but he grabbed her, turned her around and hugged her, "But I'm in love with Kage-chan! I want to be with her always with me." She couldn't believe her ears but she wasn't going to admit it to herself. "Why are you leaving? You knew I am in love with you don't you feel the same way?" She did but she just couldn't give in. She turned around, "I can't give you want you Ayame-san." Her back toward him she started crying and it was pouring down even harder. "Then Kage-chan never loved me? Then tell me that then." She was crying so hard now, it wasn't just the rain but her tears ran endlessly down her face. She turned around and looked at him crying, "I don't love you. It was all fake, everything was fake up to now. It's time for me to go."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"These aren't tears it's the rain."  
  
"Your lying!" and he grabbed her arms and shook her and she started to cry even more. Around, down the street Hatori, Yuki and Shigure found them and he was yelling at her. Yuki got the wrong impression and was going to stop him but Shigure stopped him. They walked closer though to see what was happening.  
  
"Your lying Kage-chan!" "Stop calling me that! I'm not in love you! Every thing we shared and had was fake." As she kept saying this she wasn't looking at him in the eyes, which is why he didn't believe it. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that" he said in a serious tone. She looked at him in the eyes and was quiet, but she didn't have to say anything the look in his eyes were for real, he is in love with her and she could see it; and her eyes she is in love with him but she wasn't going to admit to it so she looked him dead in the eyes and told him, "Kageshi is just a fake, I'm not in love with you.. I'm sorry but we are "Complete Strangers"." She turned around crying and started walking away. Ayame stood there with the rain pouring on him.  
  
Yuki stood there and recalled that phrase, "Complete Stranger" he said aloud. "Huh?" Shigure said but Yuki said nothing but looked at a her back and his brother's back. 


	8. Tears

They stood there looking at Ayame who turned around and saw them staring at him. They were at a lost especially Yuki since he thought that she would be good for him, the way Tohru is with him. Ayame looked at them and what was once a sad face he turned into a happy one. "What are you all doing here? Looking for me? I know you missed, even out in the pouring rain you look for me" he said with his 'egoistic' tone and laughter. Yuki wanted to say something about it but he couldn't he felt it wasn't the time. Shigure walked over to him and placed his arm around him and urged him to go with him but he wouldn't move. Hatori felt the same pain when he erased Kyoko's memory but this time was different, she just got up and left and with no explanations. This angered him but at the same time wanted to know the reason behind it. His angry wasn't of anger but a feeling similar when he erased his beloved's memory.  
  
Hatori walked to him, "Let's go inside, you're soaked." Ayame smiled, "So are you."  
  
From behind the corner Kageshi was leaning against the wall crying she looked around the corner and saw them leave. She went around the corner again and started walking only to bump into to Kyo.  
  
"So?" "??" she looked at him in bewilderment, she wasn't that aware of him being too fond of Ayame. "Your just going to leave like that?"  
  
"You don't understand anything and she walked on." He grabbed her arm and yanked her back.  
  
"What is it with you Souma people! Do you all grab women by their arm's and yank them till you get what you want?" Kyo let go. "That's not what I was doing." "Then what? You don't know anything about me I owe you for helping me all those months ago, but now it's the time to stop depending. It's not like you all have anything to do with me, I'm a complete stranger to you all anyways."  
  
"Complete stranger?" She emphasized that and it stumbled Kyo's mind. He never thought of her that way, especially since her and Tohru get a long so well, it was good for Tohru to have another female to talk to. She walked on and Kyo followed her.  
  
Back inside Ayame's place, Tohru was sitting at the table and asked what happened but they just shook their heads in "I'll tell you later" movement. Shigure got up, "I think it's time we left we have some things to do" as cold as it sounded he didn't want to talk to Ayame with everyone there. Yuki kept sitting, "I'm going to stay here for a while" This surprised everyone, especially Ayame. Yuki was maybe almost and always the first one to be ready to leave when Ayame was around.  
  
Tohru, "I'll come back with dinner then." Ayame didn't say anything normally Kageshi prepared dinner and it was just them two usually, with the occasion of Hatori or Momoji dropping by once in a while. Hatori, "Its ok Tohru-san no need." Everyone left Yuki and Ayame by themselves. It was the first time they would ever be alone in a 'serious' conversation. Yuki was remembering some of the couple of times Kageshi has pointed out some very good points about Ayame and points she's made from her observation. He never really thought about her leaving just like that. She and Tohru always made a point to try and get them two together and now she has but the situation was very un-comfortable.  
  
"Yuki-kun you don't have to stay here, I'm your older brother remember? I don't need you to babysit." "That's not what I'm doing?" Ayame looked at him. "Something she said.." He stumbled and tried to get the words out. "She said something that I told her that may have triggered her actions. There were times she hinted things but I never picked up on it, none of us did." "What are you talking about?" "I remember Kyo telling Tohru something about how she always felt we compared her to Tohru-san." "Compare!? I never compared those two!"  
  
"I know but maybe in her head and in a way we all may have compared her to Tohru and not realized it and then earlier tonight I said something that may have triggered her to leave and believe in that doubt she had in us." Ayame sat waiting, "I told her when she was in the hospital that we had to tell them you guys were married so people wouldn't think we are taking care of a complete stranger and." "You what?" Ayame didn't get mad, well not really but this would surely either widen the gap between them or make them closer and at this point, Ayame didn't know what to think. He really didn't blame Yuki because it wasn't his job and he didn't take the responsibility of taking care of her. But now he blamed himself, the one thing he's ever wanted besides Yuki's love as a younger brother is now gone. "It's not your fault we all say things we aren't proud of, next time we'll just have to be careful won't we?" Ayame felt like crying, but the only person he'd ever show tears to was her and now she wasn't there.  
  
Kyo continued following her not realizing how far she's walked, they were now out of the city and walking into the mountains.  
  
"Stop following me" "NO"  
  
"Why? What do you want from me?" and they kept walking, well he kept walking behind her keeping an out. He wasn't that fond of Yuki or Ayame, well he never really was but things were better between all of them because of her and Tohru and he got so used to it that he wasn't going to let it go. Kyo just kept following her till it was the next morning and they arrived at a small village on the other side of the mountain. Kyo vaguely remember the place but he remembered it. It was a place he stopped by when he ran away a long time ago.  
  
They walked into a small little house and she took her shoes off and urged him to do the same if he was to stay.  
  
It was already dark and late so she prepared him dinner and a bed. As she was cooking she told him where everything was and he wondered.  
  
"Do you live here or something?"  
  
She continued to do her part without saying anything. Kyo knew better than to just keeping asking because even with violence nothing was going to come out of her mouth.  
  
It had been two weeks since they stayed there and from what Kyo could gather was that she did live there. She was different around Kyo now, she didn't always have a smiling face, well she did but the look in her eyes and her actions told another story. He would sometimes bring up Ayame, Tohru, Shigure, Kisa and even Yuki. Telling her that he even missed fighting with him.  
  
Back at the Sohma house, Ayame went about his business as usual but one thing was for certain, he wasn't letting go of her as well as they all thought he would. He didn't change anything from when she was there. Her room was still there with all the clothes he's given her and the arrangements she's made around his house were still the same as she left it. Hatori was at a total lost on how to help him, even though he lost the girl he loved, Kageshi left by choice and that was something that was more heartbreaking he thought. Shigure often came over to cheer him up and he was back to the old Ayame, especially trying to get Yuki's attention. But Yuki just played it off as usual, but this time only to keep Ayame on his toes so he wouldn't have to fall back down. Tohru was also there but she was a constant reminder of her. And up until those weeks she was gone he was beginning to realize how unconsciously he compared those two. He was beginning to understand that even without her presence Tohru alone would remind him of her.  
  
One night, Shigure got Hatori to drink with him and Ayame try to cheer him up some more, it seemed that he wasn't changing very much. As they drank up bottle after bottle of warm sake, Ayame started to loosen up, which was good for Shigure and Hatori. They thought maybe they can get him to open up to them even more.  
  
"You know there was this one time that Kage-chan actually drank warm sake with me. She doesn't drink a lot so after 2 cups she was already drunk." They all laughed and in the course he kept telling stories of her how she was when she kept on drinking and kept insisting she wasn't. Especially the morning after, he actually took care of her. Seeing him smile put a smile on their faces. "Ayame" Hatori said, "Why don't you go look for her?"  
  
He was quiet for a while. "Because if she wants to come back she will. I know she loves me but she's just so stubborn." Shigure looked at him, "Are you sure?" Ayame was sure but couldn't answer him because he had no proof, she wasn't there to prove him right. 


	9. Eternal Snow

Eternal Snow Be forewarned! This is Ending #1, honestly I stole a bit from Full Moon wo Sagashite. Even the end song because it so fits right. So this is Ending #1, I have another Ending in mind so if you don't like this one, don't worry there will be another one!  
  
Notes: I do not own Furuba. And watching FMoS, I couldn't resist writing it this way. Don't worry another ending will be published soon! And thankyou to everyone who reviewed it! It helps ya know :)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
For the next 2 months, no word from Kageshi or Kyo. Shigure was getting especially worried and maybe thinking that this whole time that they were sneaking behind Ayame's back, but he was doubtful that Kyo would do anything like that.  
  
Meanwhile Ayame kept himself busy as always, running around trying to get Yuki's attention. Yuki wanted to act like a brother and have him open up but he thought it was better he let him try so he wouldn't breakdown. Yuki knew how it was to breakdown. The many times he cried himself by himself but everyone knew. Everyone thought that Ayame was going to pull out of it ok, but what they didn't know was how he drunk himself every night talking to 'nothing', as if she was still there.   
  
One night he went into her room, same as it was 4 months ago. Nothing moved, nothing changed all what was there was dust collecting on the dresser, her jewelry he gave to her as presents from his shop. He opened the closet and you can smell some of the dust that collected on her clothes. It started raining and he sat in her room next to the window first then laying on her futon that was still unmade. Everything was EXACTLY as she left it because it looked like someone had been sleeping in it. He took the bottle of sake and already drunk out of his mind threw the bottle at the window and punched the already broken window, which made his fist bleed a bit, but was now stuck with small shards of glass.   
  
Outside his house Kyo stood there and saw the bottle fly out of the window and saw Ayame's fist hit the rest of the glass. Kyo came back to see how he was doing but as he didn't expect to see Ayame ever like that became worried. He heard two voices coming towards him so he hid. He looked at it was Shigure and Yuki. In hopes they would noticed the broken glass he threw a small pebble at them coming from the direction of Ayame's place. They looked and heard things breaking.   
  
Ayame who was about to lose it picked up a necklace that had a glass meteor with a heart inside it. He remembers giving it to her for Valentine's Day and how happy she was. He saw her smiling face then threw it against the wall and it shattered. The meteor in small tiny pieces and the heart split in two down the middle.   
  
Shigure and Yuki quickly ran inside and up to her room and saw the mess. Ayame who was sitting against the wall underneath the broken window was in a trance that he didn't want to be awaken from.   
  
Down below Kyo stood in the rain and then ran to Hatori's place. He couldn't bear to see them. Even if him and Tohru could never be at least Ayame is able to experience it.   
  
Back at Kageshi's place, she felt a sudden pain in her chest, an unbearable feeling that made her throw up. She didn't like the feeling it is an empty feeling. After these 4 months of denial she was finally feeling it also the same time as Ayame, a complete feeling of helplessness, emptiness. She screamed at the top of her lungs, banging he head against the wall, throwing everything in the room around creating an absolute mess. Of all things she wanted to do was see Ayame, but she was fooling herself with excuses about Tohru. How she is not good enough and that she'll never be half as good enough for them, no not them, Ayame.   
  
"Hatori!" Kyo broke down his door again.   
"Hey you this ain't Shi.." he looked up "Kyo! Where have you been, you've made all of us worry even Shisho is worried about you!"   
"Hatori.." he kept saying in between breaths.   
"What?"   
"Ayame.. Ayame is..."  
"Ayame? Take me to them" he grabbed Kyo and forced him out who ran to Ayame's.   
  
They ran inside and saw that Yuki was trying to calm down Ayame. But Ayame sat there, Yuki and Shigure and saw Kyo and smiled in hopes of seeing Kageshi with him. The only thing that would, no could bring him back is her.   
"Kyo-kun!" Shigure yelled out.   
"Where is she?" Yuki asked, "I know you were with her this whole time, that is the only other reason you would be gone."   
"Or are you telling me that Kagura actually told you?"   
He nodded, "I found it strange she didn't come around the house asking for you since you've been gone for so long, so I asked her."   
"Damn that Kagura."   
"So?"   
"So?"   
They stood there not saying anything. "Where is she!?" Yuki shouted at him.   
"God your so annoying and loud you damn mouse can't you shut up!?"   
"Baka-neko"   
"Eh... say that again"   
"Baka-neko"   
  
Hatori sat next to Ayame and checked his pulse. He was fine, "Actually he's not even drunk, he just acted that way. There's not enough alcohol in him to act this way."   
"Then?" Shigure mumbled.   
"We need to find her, this is bad case of heartbreak."   
"I could have told you that!" Both Yuki and Kyo said in their heads a bit annoyed with that comment.   
"What?" Hatori looked at them.   
"Nothing." Yuki said.   
"Hatori can I speak to you?"   
"Hm?"   
  
Hatori packed his things told them to stay with Ayame till he 'wakes up'.   
Kyo and him walked to his house.   
"So?"   
"Kageshi..."  
"She ok?"   
"I don't know. I worried about Ayame and her."   
"Kyo"   
"Hm?"   
"It's a rarity for you to show such expressions towards people especially Ayame."   
"Hatori, you know he has a chance for something we don't, do you honestly think just because I don't show it that I would want all of us to live like this? And also..."  
"Also...?"  
He looked at him seriously, "I don't feel a need to get approval from you all to be a member of this family?" Yuki, who wanted to Kyo to take him to her, listened by the door to Kyo and Hatori's conversation.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I've gotten to know her a little bit over these past few months, and I can see why Ayame's so smitten by her. Didn't you notice for the time she was here he wasn't seeking as much approval from Yuki like before?" It was true, Ayame was still loud but the way he was, was a bit different, as if he already accepted everything let things flow. Yuki stood listening more closely.   
  
"Don't be fooled by her Kyo, look what she's done to him? Yes I am angry more of the fact she left with no reason. Do I hate her? No not entirely but its like she has evil intentions."   
"She doesn't!" Kyo shouted at him.   
"Kyo!"   
Yuki was surprised also.   
"Kageshi... she just... you don't understand. What she's done? Yes I've seen what she's done, not only have her and Tohru bonded but also helped with getting Yuki and Ayame closer little by little. She helped Ayame realize that there more to life then living in the past and accept everything, she even helped Akito get better."   
"Why are you defending her? You were only with her for a few months."   
"It's because of her I let go of my hatred and my revenge on Yuki these past few months I've been away."   
  
_ "Kyo, why do you hate Yuki so much?"   
"Why? Because if it weren't for him I would be a part of this family."   
"But Kyo aren't you a part of this family already? Your name is Souma Kyo; yes you are cursed with the cat's spirit, but that's its spirit, it's not you."   
"Huh?"   
"Kyo, if they didn't accept you as part of this family, you wouldn't be living with them, Akito would have taken some form of other action other than putting you with other members of the Jyunishisho."   
"I guess... what's it to you anyways?"   
"Why do you want to be accepted so much? I think that they do accept you, but because it's in your nature, you act the way you do. And isn't enough, even if it's only one person who accepts you, its enough? People take for granted what they have that they don't see, that is what makes people grow with anger and weak and in the end die with regrets."   
_ "Anyways Hatori will you go back with me to get her? Let's bring her back!"   
Hatori looked at him in hesitation. "Fine, but write down the name of the place and leave directions, maybe Yuki can get him to go there."   
  
They left the house and went on their way back to where Kageshi was.   
  
"This isn't very far"   
"Not by car anyway" Kyo said, "You should try walking all the way there."   
They arrived at the house, it was desolate, it seemed dark and cold all of the sudden.   
But there was light and the door was open.   
Kyo ran out, "Kageshi! Kageshi!" he yelled.   
"Oi! Kyo!" Hatori stopped the car and hopped out following him.   
  
Inside were two strangers that Kyo's never seen before.   
"What have you done with her!?" Kyo yelled.   
"Excuse me? May I ask who you are looking for?"   
"Kageshi! Where is she? What have you done with her?"   
"Kageshi!?" the girl answered and sounded surprise, "How do you know Kage-neesan?"   
"Oneesan?"   
"Oi Kyo! Don't be rude and just barge in and yell... excuse me we're looking for ..."  
"I don't know how you know her but leave, you have no business here"   
"Oi Shi-chan stop it."   
"But.."   
"Sorry for her rudeness. Are you the one that's been living here?"   
"Uhh... yeah..."  
"Why? How did you find this place?"   
"What about you what you are doing here?"   
"We own this property, one of the campers that drive by here said they've seen someone living in here for a while and since we didn't rent or sell this place we'd come and see who was here."   
"Oh. Well I followed Kageshi here and been staying with her for the past several months."   
"Kageshi?" both the girl and boy looked at each other with sad faces and disappointment.   
"Are you sure you're not sick? Let me take..." The girl said.   
"Of course I'm not, and he's a doctor so I don't need anything."   
Hatori, "Anyways we've come back for Kageshi to try and convince her to come back."   
"Go back where?"   
"To where our home, there's a guy there who's nuts over her and she's the only cure for him."   
The couple looked at each other with solemn faces. "Um..."  
"What is it? Is she in the room?"   
"Umm.." the girl started but was interrupted by the young man, "Kageshi isn't here."   
"What do you mean she's not here? She has to be, I've only been gone 1/2 the day."   
"You don't understand, Kageshi-san has been dead for the past 2 1/2 years."   
"What!?" both Hatori and Kyo yelled.   
Kyo, "That can't be! Hatori! We saw her, everything that has happened this past year it's REAL! Right?" He looked at him with a confused face.   
The girl looked up, "What your talking about I have the slightest idea, but the fact is, is that she's been gone for a long time."   
Hatori stood there in silence, not sure what to make of it all. _"Then what was all that stuff in the hospital?"_ He thought. "That's impossible, because I'm a doctor and she was put into a hospital and was taken care of!"   
The young man looked at him and held out a picture of her in a school uniform. "Is this the girl you saw?"   
"That uniform" Kyo said.   
The young man looked at it again, "This was taken right before she died. She died in an accident, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. What school are you from may I ask?"   
Kyo answered him and he was surprised. "The man you say that is in love with her did he attend there also?"   
Hatori, "We all did."   
"What year?"   
"Class of 1993"   
"No way. She used to attend that school. I believe she must have been a freshman when you all graduated then, but after you guys graduated she came back to her old school saying there wasn't anything left for her."   
He went over and pulled out an old yearbook from that year and showed Hatori and Kyo.   
"This is place is hers. She moved in here after leaving that school."   
"Hatori do you remember her?"   
He nodded, "Not really, I was only around Shigure and Ayame."   
"Ayame? Souma Ayame? That means you are..."  
"Souma Hatori and this is Souma Kyo. Is there something wrong?"   
The girl left and came back with a box, "This was left here for someone name Ayame. We never opened so we never knew whom it was for. I think this may have been left for Ayame." She handed Hatori the box.   
Kyo who was still a bit confused, he didn't understand no matter how much he tried piecing together everything.   
  
_ "Kyo-kun, you're a very smart person, you must use your head once in a while." _  
Kyo remembered a lot of things that Kageshi and him talked about. He tried so hard but couldn't. So much he got a painful head almost as bad as when Kagura is beating him to a pulp.   
  
They drove back in the car back to the main house to Ayame's place. Shigure and Yuki were downstairs while Ayame was still in her room lying down. Hatori sat down and told both of them the story.   
  
Yuki, "That's impossible! And absurd! She was here, Hatori you're a doctor you checked her in and everything."   
"I know."   
"So?"   
"Yuki-kun, calm down"   
Kyo, "I remember overhearing that from her family is a lineage of doing magic and foretelling." They all looked at him, "It's been taking me a long time to figure this out, but she went to the same school and as them (referring to Shigure, Hatori and Ayame) and after you guys graduate she leaves? Don't you find it strange? Even more she leaves a box for Ayame, as if she already knew her future and what she had to do."   
They all looked surprised, "Wow Kyo-kun you sounded intelligent there for a second or two."   
"Hey!" he yelled back.   
Yuki, "But it does make sense in a way. They say that some spirits that have not finished or died with unfinished business come back to finish it. But I mean come on..." He looked at the box, "What's in the box?"   
"We don't know, we were just going to give it to him and maybe he'll figure it out from there." They looked at each other and saw Ayame coming down.   
  
Yuki, "Oniisan!"   
Hatori stood up and gave him the box, "It's from Kage-chan"   
  
Ayame looked up at him and in his eyes it's as if he already knew she was gone. He went back up into her room. The others followed him and sat in front of him. He opened the box and inside was a small musical box with glass cover that had to stones in it, a letter, some pictures, videotape and a necklace. He took out the music box and it played a sweet tune and the stones inside looked like they were dancing. He took out the pictures and some of them were recent, of them two together and some from high school. The one's of them together were cute one's where both of them were laughing and at times they both looked like they were the perfect couple. As the music played, he opened the letter that said "Souma Ayame". He opened it and read it.   
  


_ "Dear Souma-san,  
  
Or should I say Ayame-san? How are you? By now if you're reading this and gotten that box then I'm probably already gone. I couldn't say it to you when we first met in High School because I was really shy and you had a flock of girls chasing after you, especially that "Ayame fan club" of yours. I couldn't say it when I was alive and when we were in High School, that I Love You. I always have, when you left our high school I was sad that I couldn't say anything. Then I received this premonition of my future and I had to let you know how I felt. One thing I couldn't predict was if you were ever able to read this and if you are reading it we're we able to make memories? At least a little bit? Well I havn't much to say, except that I enjoyed our time together if we even got that much accomplished and please watch the video. The necklace is a reminder. Remember that necklace you broke, well here it is, but this time I made it, this is my gift to you. One more present, let Yuki take care of you. Tell Kyo to just stick it out, if not I'll give him a lecture he'll never forget, Kagura-san, Kisa-chan, Momoji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun please give them my love. And to Yuki-kun, Shigure-san and Hatori -san, I'm sorry I couldn't do a better job of taking care of you. Ok so that's more than 1 thing to say but I have to let it all out now or else it won't happen. You all have a place in my heart.   
  
Love you always,  
Kageshi" _

  
  
While holding the letter, he wouldn't let himself cry, but he did, a tear fell from his check. He put down the letter and music from the box stopped. He looked at the tape and was hesitant to put it in. He gave the letter to the others to read and went downstairs to where the TV is and popped in the tape. The camera was on her and she had a white short dress on with white fluffies at the end.   
  
"Ayame-san, everyone there! Hi! This will be the last time I get to see all of you. I'm not going to tell what I have seen in your futures, there'd be no fun in that, but I do want to tell you that Akito will live, and Yuki you don't have to be afraid anymore." And she smiled over to where Yuki was sitting. And Yuki stop being stubborn with Kyo-kun and Ayame-san, you have to have no regrets in the end."   
Yuki, "She even knew where we were sitting?" they kind of had this creepy look on all their faces.   
"Stop looking like that, it's what I was gifted with, if you want to call it that. Anyways, I'm going to sing a song, which will be very popular by the time you guys see this. Ayame-san..." and she was looking straight at him, "This is for you, please accept it and accept me." The music started playing and it was a song that just released a few days ago on the radio and isn't released for sale yet.   
  
Eternal Snow   
  
kimi o suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana?   
kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de  
kimi wa kono omoi kuzuiteiru mo kana  
ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo  
_Ever since I had fallen in love with you... about how long has it been?   
This feeling only continues to grow  
Do you realize this feeling?   
Although I've never said it once  
_ yuki no youni tada shizuka ni  
furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku  
_Like the snow.... quietly   
It continues to pile up  
_ Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
shiritaku nakatta yo  
_Hold me tight, if this is how it feels  
Then the feeling of falling in love with someone  
was one I didn't want to know_  
I love you namida tomaranai  
konnanja kimi no koto  
shirazuni ireba yokatta yo  
_I love you and my tears won't stop  
If this be it, then I  
should never have known you_  
kimi o itsu made omotteiru no ka na?   
tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta   
_How long will I continue to think of you?   
My sigh clouded the window glass...   
_ yureru kokoro tomosu kyandoru de ima tokashite yukenai ka na? _Isn't my swaying heart now  
melting with the candle light?_  
Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
samukunai you ni to  
_Hold me tight, strong as if you were to break me apart...  
Even if the trees wither, or we encounter a windstorm  
I won't feel cold_  
I miss you kimi o omou tabi  
amikake no kono mafura  
konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo  
_I miss you... just thinking of you...   
This knitted muffler...   
Tonight again I will embrace myself alone_  
eien ni furu yuki ga aru nara  
kimi e to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no ka na?   
_If there is snow that falls for all of eternity...   
Would it hide my continuous feeling for you?_   
Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
shiritaku nakatta yo  
_Hold me tight, if this is how it feels  
Then the feeling of falling in love with someone  
was one I didn't want to know_  
I love you mune ni komiageru  
fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
"ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo"  
_Hold me tight, if this is how it feels  
Then the feeling of falling in love with someone  
was one I didn't want to know_  
  
And the tape ended. They all sat there not knowing what to say.   
"To have that power must have been painful, ne? Kagechan? I know I wouldn't have wanted it."   



End file.
